The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program.
Technology which recognizes operation actions of a user from sensor information acquired using various sensing technologies has been proposed in JP 2008-3655A. The recognized operation actions of the user are automatically recorded as an action log, and can be expressed with various techniques, such as reproduction with an animation such as an avatar, showing a movement locus of the user on a map, or expressing various action operations using abstracted indicators.